PERASAAN TERPENDAM PART1 (GADIS TUKANG SATE)
by Miyuki Amaya
Summary: Memendam perasaan itu menyakitkan. Apalagi jika sudah bertahun-tahun. "Cinta ku mungkin tidak akan terbalas".


**"PERASAAN TERPENDAM"**

TITLE: Perasaan Terpendam part.1 (Gadis Tukang Sate)

AUTHOR : Amaya Miyuki - Nadia Azzahra (kekasih naruto)

GENRE: Persahabatan, Romance, Sad / Terluka, dll

RATE: T

PANJANG: chaptered

DISCLAIMER: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

CAST : Hampir semua tokoh yang ada di Anime Naruto

A/N : Hy minna... O genki desu ka? Aku buat ff baru lhoo.. Semoga kalian suka ya.. Kalo udah selesai baca, silakan RCL (Read, Coment, Like).. Sorry for typos and etc .. Baru pemula soalnya.. Kalau banyak yang suka ntar aku post lagi.. ENJOYY..

DATE : Selasa, 16 Juni 2015

******TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK USAH BACA!********

Dibawah pohon besar dihutan yang rimbun terlihat seorang peerempuan dan pria. Mereka sama-sama sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar sambil saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Yang laki-laki sibuk membaca buku dan yang perempuan sibuk memoles dan membersihkan kipas besar yang dibawanya.

"Ahhh... Bosannnn~~~~ Mereka lama sekali sih!", perempuan berambut kuning dengan empat bonggol nanas dikepalanya itu mulai mengeluh kesal.

"Kalau kau bosan ya sudah sana! Aku tidak menyuruh mu mengikuti ku kan, Temari? Dasar cerewet!".

Laki-laki itu berbicara pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh gadis itu. Karena kesal sudah diusir, Temari pun berdiri dan mengambil buku Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Aku Pergi! Huh!..( _mendengus_ )"

Temari pergi dan melompat ke atas pohon, dia bersembunyi dibalik dahan pohon besar itu. Dia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin ketahuan Shikamaru.

' _Temari Inner'_

' _kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Apa aku benar-benar tidak menarik untuk mu? Apa aku tidak cantik? Aku sudah berdandan sangat lama, Shika.. hiks.. Kau tahu, gara-gara aku ingin kelihatan cantik didepan mu, aku rela ditertawakan oleh Gaara dan Kankurou.. hiks..Tapi aku diam saja.. hiks.. Apa kau tidak bisa menghargainya? Sedikit saja.. hiks.. Hanya untuk menatap ku saja, sepertinya kau benar-benar malas.. hiks..hiks..'_

Temari semakin terisak, dia menghapus lipstik, eyeshadow, eyeliner, maskara, blashon, dan melepas anting-anting yang dipakainya dengan kasar.

"Aku bodoh .. bodoh .. Temari no baka!", Temari mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Arghh! Kenapa aku malah mengusirnya?", Shikamaru merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengusir gadis paling cantik didunia setelah ibunya, menurutnya.

"Bodoh! Bakatare! Argh .. ( _mengacak rambut_ ) .. Padahalkan aku baru bertemu dengannya setelah berbulan-bulan .. Arghh! Tapi .. kenapa Temari berdandan seperti itu ya? Apa untukku? _(Tersenyum malu_ ) .. Ah ~ tidak mungkin ! ( _mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah_ ) .. Mana mungkin Temari melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untukku, tidak mungkin! .. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap terlihat cantik .. sangat cantik malahan ... _(tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepala_ ) ".

Semburat merah terlihat dikedua pipi Shikamaru. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti Nanas Merah bukan lagi Nanas Busuk. Satu hal yang pasti mengenai Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka sama-sama menyimpan rasa. Semua itu dimulai dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat kunjungan Gaara sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu ke Konohagakure.

#FLASHBACK ON!

Hari ini dipasar Konoha suasananya sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu-lalang, seperti anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun itu. Dia hanya sendirian hingga..

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru merasa ada yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada warga desa. Dia berjaln lebih cepat menuju sebuah gang kecil dan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia nhampir saja mengeluarkan _'kagemane no_ _jutsu_ ' jika saja seeokor anjing tidak menggonggong.

'Book'

'...'

'meong'

"Oh.. kau Kiba, aku pikir siapa? Hampir saja aku meng-kagemane mu."

"Hehe .. gomen .. terkejut ya?"

"Sudahlah.. Ada apa? Kalau tidak penting, aku pergi.. ( _berbalik)"_

"Heh! ( _menarik bahu Shika_ ) Aku belum bicara kau sudah mau pergi.. Cih!"

"Hai' hai' hai'.. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau dipanggil Hokage-sama.. Ada misi mungkin.."

"Oh .. Mendokusei!"

Shika meninggalkan Kiba dan Akamaru begitu saja tanpa pamit atau kata terima kasih. Kiba mendongak keatas dan berbicara pada Akamaru.

"Menjengkelkan! Iyakan, Aka-chan?"

"Miao .. miao .."

Sekarang Shika sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan kayu, didepannya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi. Seorang gadis( _baca:nenek_ ) cantik tengah duduk diatas kursi itu dan seorang gadis muda lainnya bersama seeokor babi pink tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya kemari? Apakah ada misi untuk saya?"

Shikamaru bertanya dengan sopan kepada gadis / nenek itu. Gadis / nenk itu pun menjawabnyha sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya.. Aku ingin kau menjemput sekaligus menjamu tamu kita. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari Kazekage Sunagakure ke-4 . Mereka datang bertiga, nama mereka adalah Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, dan Sabaku no Kankurou. Kau harus menjamu mereka dengan baik! ( _memicingkan mata_ )."

"E-e-emm.. Hai' Hokage-sama..( _membungkuk dengan cepat_ ). Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengenali wajah mereka?"

"Ahhh tentang itu.. Gaara, dia laki-laki berambut merah, membawa gentong pasir dipunggungnya, dan memiliki tanda seperti tato 'ai' didahi kirinya. Kankurou, dia juga laki-laki, rambutnya hitam, wajahnya dipenuhi coretan cat. Dan Temari, satu-satunya yang perempuan, berambut kuning, ikat empat, membawa kipas besar dipunggungnya. Ini Fotonya.. _(menyerahkan foto_ )."

"Kalau ada fotonya kenapa harus dijelaskan seperti itu?", Shizune berbicara pelan, tapi masih terdengar.

' _Dia,' (table menemukannya)_

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA HAH? LAGIPULA YANG MENJELASKAN ITU KAN AKU! BUKAN KAU!", Tsunade berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Ma-ma-ma-af.. Ho-hokage-sa-sa-sama...", Shizune menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya membiru.

"Eh? Kemana Shikamaru?"

"Eh? ( _Berdiri_ ) Jangan-jangan tadi hantu ... huwaaaaa ...".

Shizune ketakutan sendiri sampai wajahnya berubah putih bahkan babi yang tadinya pink sudah berubah warna jadi putih karena Shizune memeluknya begitu kencang. Opinni Shizune akhirnya hanya dihadiahi sebuah deathglare mematikan dari membuat Shizunemakin ketakutan sampai-sampai sekarang dia sudah mojok diujung ruangan dan babinya...

 _(kayaknya sih udah mati?/Shizune:Hweee..kenapa kau membunuh babi ku?/ Aku? Kau yang memeluknya terlalu kencang!/Shizune:Hweeeeeeeeeee.../Shika:Sebenarnya ini cerita siapa sih? Aku dan Temari? Atau babi pink milik Shizune itu?/Eh? Iya-ya... Aku lupa.. hihi)_

Kembali Untuk Cerita (BTS)

* Shikamaru POV: ON

Cih merepotkan saja, sudah harus menjamu tamu Hokage-sama, itu Author pake ngelaur lagi.. Cih! Benar-benar mendokusei... Hemm~~ Ya sudahlah..Serius..

Shika:"Eh? Gw harus apa ya? Mana naskah ff tadi? Tuh kan gw lupa lagi!( _nepuk jidat_ )"

Author:"SHIKAMARU!( _nyiapin bijuu dama juubi)_

Shikamaru _:"(wajah polos_ ) Disini dituliskan aku harus memikirkan si Temari... hemmm~~ Hwokeh!"

' _Dia,' (Penulis bersama-sama di salah satu pembaca yang ingin berbagi dalam satu)_

~~~ # ~~~

Apa benarmereka anak Kazekage ke-4?( _melihat foto_ ) Masa anak Kazekage tampangnya kayak gini sih? Yang waras cuman satu.. Yaa.. Temari..

' _Shika batin'_

' _Katanyakan harus mikirin Temari? Hihi .. (Author:_ _) '_

Ada yang bawa gentong lah, nyoret muka pake cat lah, emangnya di Suna gak ada dinding apa? Dan yang satu ini, imut sih.. tapi kok kayak tukang sate gini sih? Pake bawa kipas sate ?

* Shikamaru POV: OFF

Shikamaru terus saja berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

 _(Shika:sepertinya aku akan menderita terus menderita terus menerus ?!/Me:memang!/Shika:niat banget ya!/Me:Of Course/Shika:so english lhoh!/Me:Iklan woy?)_

OK .. BTS Lagi ...

Akhirnya Shikamaru sampai digerbang kematian, eh.. gerbang Konoha maksudnya _(hehe)._ Dia menunggu selama 1 abad _(ralat:3600 detik_ ), hingga akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Shikamaru melihat Tukang Gentong, Tukang Cat, dan Tukang Sate, yang imut-imut gimana gituh _.. (ciyeeeee)... (Ini Ff romance atau comedy sih?)_

"Apa kalian berasal dari Sunagakure?"

"Iya, aku..-"

"Kankurou Bukan? ( _Memotong)_ "

"Sepertinya Godaeme sudah memberitahu mu?"  
"Iya.. "

Shikamaru menoleh kekiri dan...

" _(BDH)cantik sekali?.. rambutnya.. matanya.. wajahnya.. Tema-"_

"Apa liat-liat? ( _mengarahkan kipas kewajah shika)"_

" _(BDH)temari... kau berbeda dari yang lain."_

(BDH=Bicara Dalam Hati)

"( _berbicara pelan_ )Temari... kau...-"

"Ada apa dengan Temari?", seseorang berbicara dengan Shika.

"Dia cantik!"

"Hah?"

"Eh? .. ' _Kagemane Shuriken No Jutsu' .."_

" _Syuut '_

Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurusnya dan sebuah Chakura To _(*sejenis alat seperti shuriken yang memiliki chakra penggunanya)._

"A-a-apa.. apa yang kau lakukan Shi-shi-shikamaru?!"

Seseorang yang terkena jurus shikamaru itu langsung terkejut, begitu juga Shikamaru ia tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Eh? Sa-sa-sai? Apa yang? Oh astaga,, aku pikir tadi musuh, aku terkejut tahu!"

"Menurut mu aku tidak _?(kesal).._ erghhh!( _menggeliat_ )"

"Ok .. Gomen-gomen .."

' _syuutt' (jurus terlepas)_

"Ya sudahlah..tidak apa-apa. Emm... ngomong-ngomong kau tadi kenapa?( _curiga_ )"

"A-a-apa-apanya yang kenapa? Yang mana memangnya? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok..", Shikamaru berusaha menutupi kegugupannya saat ini, dia gemetaran.

"Isshh.. yang tadi.. yang kau bilang 'Temari itu cantik'..", Sai berusaha mengorek-ngorek sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Shika.

"Eh? ( _salting_ ) Kapan aku bilang dia cantik? Dia itu menjengkelkan!... ( _BDH) Aduh kenapa aku bilang dia menjengkelkan?!"_

Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sai, tapi Sai mengikutinya.

"Kubaca dari buku jika seseorang sedang berbicara dengan yang lain dan dia tidak menjawab, mengganti topik, atau pergi. Itu artinya dia sedang menutupi sesuatu. Dan kubaca juga, jika perempuan dan laki-laki berduaan ditempat yang sepi, itu artinya mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan. Tadi kulihat kau bersama Temari, lalu Temari pergi dengan wajah sedih. Kau sedang menutupi sesuatu ya? Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Temari?"

Sai menjelaskan panjang kali lebar dan Shika yang ditanyai akhirnya tidak bisa menutupi rasa malu nya, pipinya memerah mendengar semua itu.

" _(wajh merah_ ) Eh... tahu darimana kau aku bersama Temari? Memangnya kau ada dimana tadi?( cemas)"

"Kau bersikap seperti Hinata!( _mengamati)_

"Hah? Hi-hi-hinata? Kenapa seperti hinata?( _bingung_ )"

"Ya... kau melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Hinata saat dia sedang berada didekat Naruto. Hinata selalu saja memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya memerah, menunduk, malu-malu, dan bahkan sampai meninggalkan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Kau melakukan itu semua.. Dan kau juga tahu kan apa yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan Naruto?.. pokoknya aku baca di buku..-"

"Kau membaca buku-buku seperti itu?", Shika berusaha mengalihkan topik.. namun..

"Dibuku juga dituliskan mereka akan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat ditanyakan tentang hal seperti itu. Lee dan Sakura sering melakukan itu... dan kau.. sedang melakukan itu juga, iyakan?"

Shikamaru berniat pergi sebelum terbongkar semua rahasianya, tapi belum sempat ia menjauh dari tempat itu, sai sudah..

"Kubaca dibuku mereka yang melakukan hal seperti itu, artinya... Sedang jatuh cinta!... Apa kau.. **Jatuh Cinta pada Temari** , shikamaru?"

Membongkarnya!

Shikamaru terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi.. Apa dia harus berbohong?(* _lagi)_

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau-"

Semantara dibalik sebuah pohon besar, Temari tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sai dengan Shikamaru. Dia berharap Shikamaru mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Temari terus mendengarkan, tapi.. Setetes air mata meluncur dengan mulus dipipinya...

"Tidak! ( _berbalik menghadap sai_ ) Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku jatuh cinta? Pada Temari? Cih!.. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Temari! Dia itu menjengkelkan, benar-benar menyusahkan.. mendokusei!.. memangnya tidak ada gadis lain apa untuk ku cinta selain Gadis Tukang Sate itu?! Cihh..!( _memalingkan wajah_ )"

"Tu-tu-tukang Sate?(bingung)"

"Ya! Tukang Sate! Kau tidak lihat apa? Dia itu selalu saja membawa kipas besar dipunggungnya. Seperti TUKANG SATE.."

Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sai dan begitu juga Temari, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jika dia mendengar Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk tentangnya lagi.. Maka mungkin.. dia akan menyerah.. menyerah untuk mencintai Shikamaru!

' _Sai Inner'_

' _aku baca dibuku, jika seseorang berbicara tidak seperti biasanya dia berbicara, maka mungkin dia berbohong, jika dia melakukan gesture yang tidak biasa dia gunakan, maka mungkin dia berbohong, dan jika matanya melirik kekanan saat dia berbicara, itu artinya.. mungkin dia berboohong. Shikamaru.. apa kau sedang berbohong? Kenapa? Apa yang kau tutupi? Kenapa harus ditutupi? Hemmm.. aku akan beli buku 'alasan seseorang berbohong' nanti.. ini cukup rumit..huhh~~(menghembuskan nafas)'_

...TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
